Partner
by Miyucchi
Summary: Midori adalah partner terbaik Shoma. / cuplikan diambil dari episode 12. Saya hanya menambahkan part sebelum Midori bunuh diri / RnR? / ENJOY! / ShomaMido


Partner

**Black Bullet/****ブラック・ブレット****© Kanzaki Shiden**

**Partner © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Ficlet (atau tidak), Angst, cuplikan diambil dari Black Bullet episode 12. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Gadis kecil itu sudah terlihat rapuh, tubuh mungilnya hanya dapat terbaring diranjang. Dirinya sudah tidak dapat berbuat banyak lagi, setelah dia menyelamatkan gadis lainnya dalam pertempuran melawan Gastrea dan Aldebaran itu—dirinya terkena serangan musuh, yang menyebabkan sarafnya tidak bekerja dengan baik, dengan kata lain, sarafnya telah lumpuh. Biarpun begitu, dia masih bersyukur masih dapat berjalan.

Sang promoter sudah menyuntikkan obat penangkal racun Gastrea berkali kali ketubuhnya, namun gadis itu tahu kalau dia sudah tidak berguna lagi. Dirinya hanyalah alat yang sudah rusak, dan dia tidak mau merepotkan semua orang. Dia hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum menunggu ajalnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda bernama Satomi Rentarou yang tengah menemaninya, gadis itu mengambil topinya dan memakainya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh singkat kearah Rentarou dan tersenyum.

"Ke kamar mandi, jangan bilang kalau kau juga mau mengikutiku sampai kesana, _leader_?" Rentarou tersipu malu, gadis itu tertawa—terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi dari sang promoter berperingkat 300 itu. "Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Rentarou sedikit berteriak, gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Mungkin aku sedikit lama ke kamar mandi," gadis itu tersenyum diambang pintu ketika Rentarou mengangguk, gadis itu sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Midori." Panggil seorang pemuda lainnya, yang tak lain adalah promoter-nya sendiri, Nagisawa Shoma. Gadis itu yang tengah menghadap ke sebuah pohon besar pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah sang promoter yang terlihat sedih.

"Shoma-_san_.." ucapnya lirih, tapi gadis itu masih tersenyum kecil. Shoma menatap Midori dengan tatapan sedih, semua kesedihan yang tengah dirasakannya terlihat dari matanya yang kosong. Midori meneteskan airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah tidak berguna lagi.." ucap Midori sambil mengangkat pistol yang dibawanya, pistol itu milik seorang Satomi Rentarou yang dia ambil secara diam diam. Sejak awal Midori sudah ingin bunuh diri karena merasa dirinya tidak berguna.

"Tidak, jangan katakan hal seperti itu Midori. Kau sangat berguna." ucap Shoma pelan, dirinya maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Midori. Namun Midori semakin mundur seiring Shoma mendekat.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah rusak. Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi untukmu.. maafkan aku." Shoma terdiam ketika melihat initiator-nya menangis diam diam, rasa takut mengganggu perasaan Midori saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi beban kalian dalam _Adjuvant_.. jadi lebih baik begini saja.. Shoma-_san_." Midori mengarahkan pistol milik Rentarou ke kepalanya, dirinya bersandar dipohon seraya melepas topi penyihirnya itu. Midori menempatkan telunjuknya di pelatuk pistol itu.

"Maafkan aku Shoma-_san_, aku harus melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu dan _Adjuvant_ kita juga. Terimakasih atas bimbinganmu selama ini, aku mendapatkan pengalaman yang sungguh menyenangkan ketika bersama denganmu, aku merasa hidup kembali.. terimakasih telah mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupku, aku sangat bersyukur karena telah bertemu denganmu.." Midori menarik nafas sebentar, dia menjatuhkan topinya itu. Shoma menatap Midori dengan tatapan yang sama dengan sebelumnya, walaupun matanya menggambarkan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"Ya, aku juga bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu." Shoma menundukkan wajahnya.

"Shoma-_san_, jangan marah padaku ya?" Midori menghapus airmatanya sendiri, Shoma tertegun.

"Aku tidak pernah marah dengan jalan yang kau pilih Midori, aku menghormatinya.. terimakasih sudah menjadi pasanganku selama ini." Midori tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelatuk dan membuat peluru _varanium_ yang ada didalam pistol itu menembus kepalanya. Shoma berusaha tegar walaupun badannya bergemetar.

Haruskah dia menyaksikan initiator-nya bunuh diri dihadapannya? Kenapa dia tidak menghentikannya? Kenapa harus Midori? Kenapa dia harus kehilangan Midori secepat ini?

"Maafkan aku juga.. Midori.." tubuh Midori yang masih setengah sadar merosot ketanah, dia masih menggenggam pistol itu, dia tersenyum dalam damai. Bahkan dalam tidur panjangnya pun dia masih dapat tersenyum? Shoma benar benar memiliki pasangan yang kuat.

* * *

"Itu hanyalah sebuah tindakan diktator. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin." Ujar seorang gadis initiator bernama Asaka Mibu kepada Satomi Rentarou yang sekarang title-nya berubah menjadi_ Leader_. Gado Nagamasa telah gugur dalam peperangan sehingga peringkat yang lebih tinggi selanjutnya diangkat menjadi _Leader _dalam memimpin pasukan.

"Gado telah tiada, kau tahu itu. Lagipula, karena metodenya yang salah kita jadi kalah dua kali." Balas Rentarou tidak mau kalah, ketika Asaka hendak menyerang Rentarou, sebuah tangan besar menarik lengan kecilnya.

"Hei, emosimu memanas juga ya? Apa karena Gado dihina, darah langsung naik ke kepalamu?" Shoma Nagisawa lah yang menahan gadis itu untuk menyerang Rentarou.

"Siapa kau? Sebutkan namamu." Perintah Asaka, Shoma memberitahukan namanya.

"Nagisawa Shoma, aku juga baru kehilangan pasanganku, ingin berpasangan denganku?" gadis itu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin mengabdi pada dua tuan, namun Shoma tersenyum dan mencoba meyakinkan kembali.

"Apakah kau tidak berfikiran lebih efektif kalau melawan Gastrea dengan berpasangan walau hanya sementara waktu?" gadis itu tertegun sejenak. "Maksudmu kau menyarankan kita berpasangan sampai kita dapat mengalahkan Aldebaran?" Shoma mengangguk mantap, gadis itu mengamankan kembali katana-nya itu. Gadis itu menyetujui rencana Shoma.

'_Maafkan aku Midori, aku juga tidak ingin memiliki dua orang initiator. Aku hanya ingin meminjam kekuatan gadis ini sampai kita benar benar bisa mengalahkan Aldebaran dan mendapatkan kejayaan Tokyo Area lagi.. maafkan aku.'_ Shoma tidak akan pernah melupakan Midori, bahkan kalau dia mau sekalipun.

Baginya, Midori adalah pasangan terbaik dalam hidupnya. Kekosongan mereka sama sama membuat mereka kuat, tentu saja Shoma tidak bisa melupakan Midori semudah itu. Mungkin tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: Moshi moshi :""""))) saya author baru di fandom ini, maaf sekali negpost yang beginian. Padahal saya lagi mau Hiatus :"")))**

**TAPI SAYA GA TEGA LIAT MIDORI MATI. HUHUHU ITU INITIATOR TERMANIS YANG PERNAH SAYA LIHAT—**

**Shoma kasian juga :"(( plis. Saya bener bener ga rela. /sthap**

**Yaudah deh—ahhahaha.**

**Berkenan meninggalkan review untuk karangan laknat ini?**

**(Or not :"")) yang pedes sekalian.)**


End file.
